A Smashing camp out
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: When Kirby sets plans for a camping trip on Saturday, everyone gets excited since it like a vacation. But since it's KIRBY'S idea, there will be a few 'situations' that will happen. What will go on in this camping trip? Find out!


Ok! This is a story that I thought of during my Math class. XD I missed a part of the lesson, but at least I have some ideas. XD Anyway, This is a cross over with NiGHTS and SSBB.

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own NiGHTS or SSBB in any way or Pokemon. The character 'Ashley' belongs to Umbreon Mastah and the characters 'Sarah' and 'Star the Nightmaren' belongs to me ^^ _**

**_

* * *

_**

"I don't get it...WHY did Kirby call this meeting?" Sarah asked.

"Don't ask me. That puffball comes up with random things..." Ashley said looking at the girl next to her. Just then the pink puffball entered the room.

"Hola everyone!" Kirby said joyfully. Everyone turned to him.

"Cue the creme puff himself..." Snake said annoyed.

"I'm NOT a creme puff! Anyway, Let's get down to bussyness." Kirby said holding up a piece of paper.

"HOLD ON! WHY are we here in the FIRST place?!" Bowser yelled out, slamming his hands on the table while standing up.

"Cause I asked you to!" Kirby said smiling.

"Not a good enough answer..." NiGHTS said sighing.

"Just let me read the plans I set up!" Kirby said, starting to get impatient with the group. (A/N: We get impatient with YOU Kirby...)

"Oh my god! He's organized!" Jackle said sarcastically.

"SHUT IT!!!! Anyway, I have come up with a plan for this Saturday! Which is in a few days. I planned a camping trip with all the essentials and stuff. And everyone is invited of coarse!" Kirby said smiling as Star thought a smiled.

"That's a great idea! Did Master Hand say it was ok?" Star asked and Kirby shook his head.

"No. I haven't asked him yet."

"Well, I've heard and think it's a splendid idea."

"YIPE!!!!!" Kirby screamed. He jumped and landed on a huge finger. He looked up and saw it was Master Hand. The puffball sweat dropped and said nervously,

"Oh...Hello sir." Kirby then slid off and landed softly on the ground. Master Hand then said,

"I think Kirby's idea is an excellent idea. It's scary I know...But that's besides the point! Anyway, I agree it should be on Saturday, since it should be nice. I think I should plan where to go. Sarah. You and Ashley plan the supplies. Kirby. I'm probably going to regret saying this...But you will choose who everybody will be bunking with." Everyone gasped and Peach then yelled,

"Master Hand! Are you insane?! The last time you put him in charge of something like that, he nearly burned the entire mansion down!"

"It was an accident! Besides...That's when I chose who everybody would be **COOKING **with..." Kirby said sternly. Jackle scoffed and shouted,

"Ya! And you decided to cook with STARAPTOR! BAD MATCH UP!!!!!" Kirby hmphed and shouted,

"Oh ya?! How bout the time you and NiGHTS had to work together?! YOU and him nearly **DESTROYED **THE HOUSE!!!! NOW LOOK WHO'S BEING A HYPOCRITE!!!" Jackle's head turned from invisable to bright red as steam rose from his horns and yelled,

"EXCAUSE ME?!?!?!?!"

"SILENCE!!!!" Master hand yelled as Kirby yelped and hid behind the podium and Jackle cooled down. "Now then. Ashley and Sarah, you go get supplies for the trip. Everyone else, get ready. Thank you. This meeting is over." Master hand finished as he left the room. Sarah stood up and turned to Ashley.

"Welp, shall we get going?" She asked. Ashley nodded.

"Yup. Let's go." Ashley and Sarah then left the room. Meta-Knight then got up and started to walk away when a voice stopped him for a minute.

"Hey Meta!" Meta Knight turned around and saw the hyperactive puffball Jigglypuff hopping toward him. Meta Knight sighed and said,

"Hello Jigglypuff."

"Hey! Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Meta Knight asked, curious of what she was going to say.

"OMG! You haven't?! Well, it's about Jackle and Star. They've gone," Jigglypuff looked around and saw the Jackle and Star had left already. "Courting." Meta raised an eyebrow a little.

"Are you serious? I thought they were just good friends."

"VERY good friends. Besides, those two could have a make out session every two seconds." Jiggly said smiling. Meta Knight then saw a sharp card fly pass Jigglypuff's head which caught the pink ball of hyperness off guard and froze there in shock and fear of getting her head sliced off.

"I. HEARD. THAT!!!!!!!!" A familiar nightmaren voice shouted for everyone to hear. Everyone, besides Meta Knight, NiGHTS, and Snake was wide eyed in fear and were hiding in different places, like Kirby hiding under the table. Oy...Anyway, Jigglypuff was in trouble and I mean a HEEP trouble. Jackle wouldn't stop chasing her around they room, and would've killed her too, if it wasn't for star holding him back. Jackle sent a glare that went down everybody's spine, except Meta Knight's, before he left. Meta Knight then sighed. Kirby then cautiously came out from under the table and sighed in relief that chase was over. He then picked up a notepad and pencil and started writing down things about the camping trip and who will be bunking with who. Peach, who was hiding behind Bowser, looked at him.

"Well...Now what?"

"I don't know Peach."

"I know what we can do!" Jigglypuff said pulling out a game of DDR. "Let's play some DDR!" Samus looked at it and said,

"Ok, but isn't that Sarah's?"

"Ya, but she wouldn't mind if we use for a little while!" The singing puffball said smiling. (SHE STOLE MY DDR!!!!) Samus had a bad feeling of how Sarah would react when she saw that Jiggs took one of her things without asking, but she just sighed and let Jigglypuff pay the price.

* * *

"Ok! I think we have a good things. Like bug repellent, medicine, and even candy!" Sarah said smiling. Yes she had a bit of a sweet tooth and sometimes was taken over by it...There was even one time she stole Kirby's candy bunny, which made him upset and he wouldn't stop crying until she bought a new one. Sarah felt bad anyway. Ashley smiled and said,

"We have a little more shopping to do, so how bout we go shopping around the "Outdoor Center." They're sure to have tons of stuff!" Sarah smiled and said,

"Your a genius." Ashley laughed and looked at the girl.

"Well, you are too, except your a little crazy." Sarah giggled and teased back.

"Oh really? Your a little crazy too. But I guess I'm a little more crazy...I flip out when people take my stuff." Ashley smiled and said,

"That's not crazy, that's only natural. But you do intend to flip out crazily." Sarah smiled and shrugged.

"Ya I guess. Welp, let's head to that store!" Ashley smiled and nodded as they headed towards the shop.

* * *

"Oh ya! Double A!" Sonic said smiling triumphantly. Jiggly then hopped up and down.

"My turn! My turn!" Sonic looked at her, smiled and sweat dropped.

"Ok! Ok!" Sonic stepped down and Jigglypuff jumped up on the pad.

"Let's see. Oh! Butterfly!" Jigglypuff put it on beginner so she wouldn't trip over her own feet, OR hurt herself...She was doing great until she tripped and hit her head on the desk, lucky for her, no major injuries, though she was wobbly. But she managed to get a A. Jigglypuff smiled and said,

"Oh ya! I rule!" Kirby smiled and then they heard a firmilar voice.

"Rule at what?" Everyone went wide eyed and turned to see Sarah have a tiny stern face on and Ashley looking at her sweatdropping.

"Is that my DDR?" Sarah asked, getting a little ticked.

"Uh No!" Jigglypuff said nervously and then Sarah glared and said,

"Oh ya? Then why does the pad have my name on it?" Jiggly and the others looked down and sure enough, there was Sarah's name in the middle written with black marker. Everyone, even Meta Knight a little, gulped since they knew what happens when Sarah found out about someone taking her things without asking. (This is true about me) Sarah looked down was a frustrated smile, her eyes covered in darkness, and pluse marks on her head.

"So...You took my DDR from my room...Not only that, WITH OUT my perrmission?" Everyone became extrmely nervous as Sarah became more tense and angry. All of sudden, Sarah popped her head up smiling and said,

"It's alright only don't do it agian!" Everyone's mouths dropped with eyes wide.

"HUH?!?!?!?!"

"What? I'm in a good mood. But if you want to play it, ask my perrmission, OR YOU WILL BE TERMINATED!!!!" Sarah yelled as everyone tensed up again, then Jiggly fainted. Sarah smiled again and said,

"Ha! Kidding!" Everyone sighed and Jigglypuff woke up.

"Phew..." The hyper puffball said and then asked, "So...You two wanna join us?" Sarah laughed and said,

"Of coarse! It is my game after all!" Ashley giggled and said,

"Count me in!"

"Alright! DDR PARTY!!!" Kirby yelled and everyone laughed.

* * *

Alright! Chapter complete! Please tell me what you think! ^^ I'm off to right the next chappy! Until then, See ya!

NF


End file.
